When using certain orthopedic surgical instruments, such as curettes and chisels, for the removal of osteophytes, the surgeon must apply a great a degree of force. Often, this requires the surgeon to use a two handed grip on the straight handle of the instrument. Depending on the angle with which the force may be applied, the two-handed grip may also limit the amount of force that may be applied, and make it difficult to control the operating end of the instrument. In particular, when cleaning out the long bone prior to a hip implant, the surgeon generally grasps the handle of the straight curette with both hands, and moves it in an up-and-down direction. Being able to adjust the angle of the handle with respect to the shaft of the curette will give the surgeon a better angle for cutting, and a better grip, and enable the surgeon to apply force at the handle using only one hand, and use his/her other hand to guide the operating end of the instrument.